1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color correcting system that corrects a color included in an output image to a reference color, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional example of this image forming apparatus is a color image forming apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-217086. This color image forming apparatus detects widths of lines formed on an intermediate transfer belt, and performs color correction on the basis of the detected line widths.
There are other known color correction methods in which the amount of toner adhering to the intermediate transfer belt, and widths and positions of lines are measured in order to adjust the amount of adhering toner and thereby to obtain a reference color, or in which a color in an output image subjected to fixing processing is measured in order to adjust the amount of adhering toner. Moreover, in some cases, the amount of adhering toner is adjusted on the basis of the gloss of an output image subjected to fixing processing.
However, in the case where there are a plurality of output images with different glosses, more specifically, in the case where the gloss varies among images, the amount of correction required varies. Accordingly, while conventional image forming apparatuses can appropriately correct colors in output images with a certain degree of gloss to reference colors, they have problems with output images with other degrees of gloss in that the colors in the images cannot be appropriately corrected by the same amount of correction. There are similar problems related to line widths, line positions, and amounts of adhering toner.